Lawless
by HaughtxDamnvers
Summary: Craig Thompson is a young, determined detective just trying to prove his worth. Just under a year ago, he was given a spot in what is now one of the best units in the district, as head detective. All he wants is to do good for his city. What happens when he falls in love with a criminal? MiniLadd x Reader.
1. Chapter One

**New fanfic! I know this isn't Linstead or Chicago PD related but this idea has been stuck in my head for awhile, and I wanted to venture out into new territory! I want to apologize for the first couple of chapters because they're short and basically just introductions. This is a X Reader story so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you probably should stop reading. As much as I hate doing Author's notes, I'll probably have an A/N at the beginning of each chapter, just to update you on anything.**

* * *

 _ **Det. Craig Thompson's POV**_

"Thompson!" I hear my sergeant call my name from his office.

"Yes sir?!"

I've been trained to always treat my higher command with respect, which is basic common sense in my opinion, but there have been a few officers in the past with no respect for anyone. I nearly lost my job once for punching a fellow officer for muttering under his breathe about our old lieutenant.

I make my way through the bullpen, ignoring the worrying looks from a few of my co-workers. I'm just as confused as they are.

Let me tell you about my unit.

First we have my sergeant. His name is Evan Fong, some call him Vanoss.. I should point out that we all have code-names prepared in case we need them. He was given the option to run his own crew about a year ago, which now makes him the youngest officer in the city to run his own unit. He and I go back a few years, So he chose me as head detective. When he chose a 7-man crew, including him as the sergeant, the Commander laughed at him, telling him he'd never be successful with such a small crew. We quickly proved the man wrong by having the most solved cases per unit within 6 months of being active.

Next there's Anthony, but we call him the Big Jiggly Panda, Panda for short.. One of the reasons we call him that is because he's a little on the chubby side, but definitely not as bad as you might think, he's just a big lovable guy. Until you see him with a criminal, that's when he's an angry panda.

Scotty, aka, FourZer0Seven, is the super playful guy of the unit. He can be obnoxious sometimes, but also one of the most active and athletic members of our crew. Although he's smaller in size, he can easily take down a 200-pound criminal. He gets defensive when it comes to his unit or his girl though. Let me tell you about his girl.

Crissy is honestly of the best detectives I've ever known. She's a bit of a tom boy, she's tough, hard-shelled, and determined. But on the inside, once you get past the defensive walls, she's a super sweet girl. I don't know how a playful idiot like Scotty got a girl like Crissy, but they do great together. Evan was hesitant to make them partners, but quickly realized it was the right choice.

David is "The Tall Irishman" as we like to call him, although we usually call him Daithi De Nogla, Daithi, or just Nogla. His height is probably the most intimidating thing about him, but other than that, he's just a tall, nerdy, lovable, Irish potato. We all knew him when he was back in Ireland, but he was invited here by Evan to join the unit. He's also dating Jaclyn.

Jaclyn is who we like to call "The Tech Guy", although she is a girl, she seems to have accepted the name. She's definitely the tech wiz out of all of us, so she came to America with David to work with all the computer systems that we've yet to understand.

Ryan Ohmwrecker, one of the best patrolmen I've seen in a long time. We call him Ohmwrecker or "Ohm" for short, because he's always been insecure out his name and looks. He wears his Omega bandana as much as possible, which I don't mind. Its not harming anyone and it's what he feels comfortable in. His boyfriend, Bryce, always comes by the district and tells him how adorable he looks that day. Even with the bandana, you can tell he's smiling. Ohm isn't technically apart of the unit, but him and Brock are just a much family as anyone else. Now that I've mentioned Brock, let me explain further.

Brock, aka, Moo Snuckel, don't ask how he got that name. Just call him "Moo" or Brock. He is the most down to earth man I've ever met. We've had a couple issues before where he stopped chasing the offender to stop to help a lady get her dog's leash untangled. He's a patrolman, partnered with Ryan "Ohm". Brock just got back from parental leave after having his daughter, so we've given him some slack due to his lack of sleep.

Now that the introductions are over, let's hope my sergeant isn't about to kick my ass.

I walk into his office and sit down, the concern in my face is clear.

"Have you gotten any updates from your C.I. on the gang from the South side?" He sits down on the front of the desk, arms crossed.

"No, I haven't, Serge. That's not our case so I haven't asked for information from him."

"Well I think it'll be ours soon so if you could ask your C.I. for any info, that'd be great."

I nodded and took that as a silent 'We're done here'. I got and walked out, closing the door behind me, only to be met with many faces full of concern. I simply signaled a 'thumbs up' to the unit.

We didn't have a case today so it was just paperwork and goofing off for most of the day.

"Hey Brock, how's Lauren doing?" Scotty tried sparking a conversation to help with the boredom that we're all dealing with. Everyone looked over to Brock for an answer, as we were all curious, but Brock was knocked out asleep on his desk.

"Goddamnit Brock.."

"Cut him some slack, Scott, he just had a kid." I say, not looking up from my computer. I hear him groan and I laugh lightly to myself.

"Speaking of which…" Scotty starts but his voice fades.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant-"

"NO! BUT! Crissy and I may have discussed it, and decided that we were gonna try as soon as we got married." He revealed. Cheers erupted throughout the room, although we tried to be quiet so we wouldn't wake Brock.

"When is that by the way? Summer wedding? Winter?" David spoke up.

"We haven't decided yet." David nods in response. We all jump at the sound of Evan barging out of his office.

"Gear up! We caught a case."


	2. Chapter Two

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that the meeting between Craig and Y/N will be in the 3rd or 4th chapter. Also, I will be using their real names as much as possible, I just feel like the story will work better that way. And to forewarn you, I'm in high school so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I promise to update as much as possible.** _**Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Y/N's POV**_

Here I am, once again, sitting in an interrogation room, waiting to be, you know, interrogated. Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life, but then I remember that I know damn well what I'm doing, and that's its for the right reasons. At least that's what I've been trying to convince myself. I'm so bored, I start fiddling with my handcuffs, hiding my hands under the table.

"Hello. Hands on the table please. I'm Detective Mike Misetich, but you can call me Satt."

I did as instructed, putting my hands on the table.

"What the hell does "Satt" stand for?" I did my best to disguise my voice, due to the fact I still had a mask on. He grins at my question as he sits down.

"It stands for Sattelizer. It was my nickname in the academy.."

"Wow, I feel like I know you already! What's next? You gonna take me on a date?" I grin even though he can't see it. One of my favorite things about getting arrested and interrogated, was that the officers never appreciate my sarcasm, which makes it funnier.

He just continues to grin and opens the file. I catch a glance at it and see its nearly empty. Good, they know nothing about me. Lets keep it that way.

"Well, how about I get to know you. Why don't you take the mask off?"

 _Not a chance._

"Take the mask off, or _I will_." He becomes more stern, but I don't fear him.

I continue to stare at him, waiting for his next move.

"TAKE IT OFF!" He jumps out of his chair, and so do I.

Within a split second, the handcuffs that used to be mine, were now around his wrists. We both look up in shock. I'm actually surprised that worked. _Go me!_

"You motherfucker.." He whispers as he tugs on the metal bracelets. Unfortunately, there were other officers watching through to glass, and are now running into the room. Fortunately, there were only two of them.

I grab the metal band of the handcuffs and pull Detective Satt across the table, enough to slam him into the ground. One officer comes up behind me and grips my biceps, pulling me back. I push us back against the wall, and jump up to kick the third officer backwards. I think I was lucky enough to get a crotch shot. The second officer releases me long enough for me to grab a chair to throw at him. I was about to give one final kick to Detective Sattelizer, but I saw a 4x4 picture sticking out of his vest pocket. _AWW._ I can't let a husky pup go without a dad because he's in the hospital.. Damn it..

I check the other officers, to see that they're not getting up anytime soon. Detective Satt is looking at me with curious eyes, while holding the left side of his abdomen. I softly sigh and crouch to him.

"Just put some ice on it, drink lots of water. Should heal in no time." I smile at him, although he couldn't see it. His eyebrows furrowed further in confusion.

"Also, give that puppy lots of love. Here.." I gave him a business card for a local pet store down the way.

"They have the best treats there." I pat his shoulder and walk out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" My brother, Luke asks.

While Luke isn't technically my brother, but that's more or less what he is to me.

Luke Patterson is, as I like to call him, my gunsmith. He either has or knows how to get me any weapon I need. He's like the American redneck cliché, except he's not really a redneck. He lived in Washington and North Carolina, how redneck could he be? Enough to love guns, trucks, and America, I guess. He's a pretty intimidating guy. He's super tall and has a beautiful beard. The guys call him Cartoonz, but I call him Luke, because I know him so well.

"Just a few more officers than I thought, that's all." I sure as hell am not telling him I stopped to give the guy tips for his health and his dog. Although Luke probably wouldn't be surprised.

He looks at me for a second before nodding with a small grin on his face.

"So where are the rest of the guys?" I ask, wondering why its so quiet.

"Everywhere. Lets see.." He opens up his text messages and starts reading them off.

"Delirious went out to get dinner for us all so we could just eat here, and work out our next case."

Delirious, aka, Jonathan, is an absolute fucking psychopath.. But we love him. He always wears a hockey mask and a hoodie, preferably blue. One time, he couldn't get some blood stains out of his favorite hoodie, and went on a rampage and broke the microwave, and my foot, but more importantly, the microwave. He's an overall sweet guy though. He's smart and trustworthy, once you get to know him anyway. He's also best friends with Luke. Luke had suggested I make him my second-in-command, and I told him I had already planned on it.

"I think Bryce went to go eat a quick dinner with his boyfriend." Luke started again.

"Remind me again, why we recruited the boyfriend of an officer?" Delirious had actually convinced me to recruit Bryce, which is shocking, because he doesn't like anybody unless I make him like them.

"Because he's the boyfriend of an officer! He gets us information that we need, without getting killed."

"How does he not raise suspicion by doing that?"

"He told me that he just tells him that he's using it for writing, which is actually true. And I guess his boyfriend trusts him not to use any of the confidential information."

"We definitely got lucky with him."

Bryce McQuaid is so new to our crew, he doesn't even have a code name. When we first recruited him, I nearly killed him because of how high energy and excited he is all the time. He also talks about his cats and his boyfriend a lot. I'm surprised he hasn't ratted us out yet. He definitely in love with his boyfriend, so why would he want to betray his trust like this? Its gotten better though. He's honestly a joy to be around.

"What about everyone else?" I ask.

"Tyler, Kelly, and Brian all went out back to, and I quote, 'To enjoy the weather, you piece of shit'."

I laugh because I guarantee that Tyler said that along with a middle finger.

Tyler, aka, Wildcat, is a large obnoxious teddy bear. That's probably the best way to describe him. His size is intimidating, but he's really sweet. He's very similar to Luke, in the terms of a brother-like figure. He's like the big overprotective brother I never wanted. But he is a very useful asset to our team. We joke around and called him Hackerman all the time, but he's seriously brilliant when it comes to technology. He's also completely and utterly whipped and in love with Kelly.

Kelly is awesome. I will personally choke anyone who disagrees. She's kind of like our costume designer, but more badass. She basically finds or makes us whatever gear we may need, to be anonymous. Whether it's a mask, a hoodie, gloves, it doesn't matter. She'll get us what we need and when we need it. I can see why Tyler is in love with her. She's sweet but also badass and can most certainly handle her own.

Brian is.. Uh… well he's a dick…but not in a bad way…if that makes sense? Lets just say this, he's arrogant, but has a right to be. He's considered out demolition expert, similar to Luke, but he handles more explosives and has more training with them. Why do you think we call him Terrorizer?

"Marcel is back is his room. I think he fell asleep or something."

Marcel, BasicallyIDoWrk, is also a demolition expert, like Brian. He's not great with guns, but knows how to outsmart anyone by using explosives and tactical weapons. He's more or less the jokester around here. He's also known for his weird sounds, especially the "BEEEEEERRRRRRGHHHHHH" sound. He has this catch phrase as well, he's nearly famous for it…"RUN IT BACK!".

"Smitty went to get some more dog food"

Smit-ty! ba-BY! The sarcastic asshole that everyone loves and hates.. One time I tried to call him a douchebag, but I was putting some milk back in the fridge and my words got mixed up and I ended up calling him a 'Milk bag', and its stuck ever since. I like to call Smitty the "Dog Dealer", because he's the main guy to care for all the dogs we have, and because he's brought in many strays before.

"And then Lanai and Simone are in the back, restocking the medical supplies."

Lanai is quite possibly the most badass person I have ever seen. She doesn't back down, and she doesn't give up. Every once and awhile we have little organized fights between us, and so far she's won 8 in a row, against the guys. She and Brian have been dating for over 2 years now, and I've yet to figure out what she sees in him. We've given her to nickname 'Vixen'. Why? No idea, we just thought it sounded good and she liked it. She and her dog, Ghost, are unstoppable.

Simone is basically our medic. Its not easy for us to just go get medical help from hospitals, so she is there for us when we need it, with occasional help from Lanai. She is also married to Marcel. She's got some minor medical issues herself, so she can't go with us on cases or heists, but she communicates with us from base.

"So what I got from this is that everybody is out running errands?" I ask.

"Pretty much. I wish Del would hurry up though. I'm starving!" Luke flops back onto the couch.

We all live together in a large house in the woods, just outside of the city. We bought the house as it was, then made a few changes ourselves. We added multiple gun lockers, knocked a few walls down, added a couple rooms, etc.

"You're always starving Luke…" I grin and sit down next to him.

"You're calling me fat."

"Nooo.. In fact, I've noticed you've been working out a bit more. I'm proud of you."

He smiles at me then closes his eyes. He's always eating or sleeping.

"Night Luke.. I'll let you know when the food gets here."

He mumbles something incoherent and I roll my eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**I would really like to apologize for such a long wait between chapters. I was gonna say I was busy with school but I honestly have no excuse for not writing. I was super excited for this chapter so I spent a long time making sure it was perfect, and I'm still not super happy with it. But something was better than nothing I guess. If you have any comments or concerns, please let me know!**

* * *

 _ **Y/N's POV**_

"Tyler! You get a hit on that shipment yet?"

We've been after a well known heist crew for a few weeks now. The reason we're going after them is because they're extremely lethal. They've killed many innocents, police officers, even firefighters. We don't agree with their ways, so we're gonna put a stop to it. We are unaware of their true name, but Jonathan nicknamed them the "Teddy Bear Killers" after they left a severed teddy bear stuffy on our porch last week.

"Yup! Got a hit about ten minutes ago. They're on the way, should get here in about two hours."

"Alright! Squad meeting in the briefing room!" I yell throughout the house.

Slowly but surely, everyone makes their way to the briefing room, some more awake than others.

"Okay. Tyler got a hit on the shipment, which should get there in about two hours. What we need to do, is intercept that truck. We get someone to pose as the driver and a few people to pose as the unloading crew. Any volunteers?"

Immediately, Tyler, Marcel, and Brian raise their hands. I laugh and write their names on the board.

"Tyler, I'm sorry but you gotta stay here. You'll need to direct the driver on the right path and track the other shipment crews."

His smile disappears and he sits down with attitude. He's not a good actor though, so his disappointment quickly turns to laughter.

"Okay so how about… Marcel, you can be the driver, Brian and Luke, you can join me for the unloading crew, and Simone, Lanai, and Jonathan can be on standby. Sound good?"

Everyone nods as I write it on the board.

"Luke, get the silencers please."

"Kelly, we need some uniforms.."

* * *

I raise my hand as I walk out in front of the slow moving truck. I watch as they slowly come to a stop, the driver rolling his window down.

"Can I help you with something, hun?" The gruff man asks.

Time to put on the sweet face.

"Yeah.. My tire is blown and I just don't know how to fix it. Could you help me?" I smile at him.

"Sure thing, hun. I've got a kit in the back.." He gets out and leads me to the back of the truck. I send the signal towards the guys.

He opens up the back to reveal two more guys sitting down. Isn't there supposed to be three?

"Ay Jim! What'd you do with the tire kit?"

Another gruff looking man comes from the passenger side. He hops up into the truck, moving boxes around.

"Did you move it to the bac-"

I kick him in the back of the legs, causing him to collapse.

"What the hell!" One of them yells. Brian shuts him up by shooting him in the stomach. One guy makes a run for it but gets decked by Luke. Marcel takes the last guy and holds him down. I start talking to the guy I'm holding..

"Who's your boss? Why did he order this truck?!"

"You think I'm gonna tell you? You're dumber than cops!" That's what pissed me off.

I look at the others, they nod slightly, knowing what I'm asking..

Almost in sync, we all shoot them and bring the bodies to the side of the road, they got what they deserved.

Luke and I get into the back of the truck and shut the doors, while Brian and Marcel get in the cab of the truck.

"Tyler, you get the route yet?"

"Yep. Sending it now.."

Luke and I start going through the boxes. The first box had many variations of pistols and small handguns. The second box had multiple weapon attachments. The third box had many different long guns.

"Bingo.." I hear Luke say.. I just laugh.

"Uh guys we got a problem.." Marcel has a bit of panic in his voice.

"Wha-….Fuck." I hear police sirens behind us..

"Just keep going, Marcel. Put your masks on!" I yell.

Luke cracks the back door open to see what we were dealing with. I saw two police chargers, and a blacked out SUV with light bars in the window.

"This truck isn't going outdrive police vehicles. Marcel pull over. Remember! Nothing fatal, just neutralize the situation and get away."

"Always.." Luke nods. I look at him with appreciation. We stare at each other for second, speaking silently.

"Standby, you ready?"

"Standby ready" Lanai confirms through the earpiece.

"Let's go."

We all get out of the truck, arms spread wide, showing our surrender.

We see four guys getting out of their vehicles, weapons drawn.

I look as close as possible, trying to read their name badges. I see what looks like two patrolmen, one with a grey bandana around his face, with what looks to be an omega symbol. The other looked to be his partner, who looked to be pretty buff, but nonetheless, kind of adorable. _Focus Y/N!_

The other two, came from the blacked out SUV. The one on the passenger side was extremely tall and, lengthy had dark hair, and some light scruff.

The last guy, I couldn't really get a description on, due to the bandana and beanie he had on. I guess it was quite cold out wasn't it? I could see that he was quite muscular and had glasses.

His eyes.

I could see every detail of his blueish-grey eyes, even though there was a rough distance between us.

I stared at him as he stared at me. He couldn't see my face due to the mask, but he just kept staring at me. I had this feeling. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good, it was nothing, but everything. I was lost.

It wasn't until Brian nudged me that I became aware of what was happening.

"You ready?" He whispered to me. I nod.

"Three, two, one…"

We all were close enough, ready for them to cuff us, but as soon as they reached for their handcuffs, we reacted together, grabbing their weapons and pulling them toward us.

I finally read their name badges and figured out who had who handled.

Brian had.. David.

Marcel had.. Brock.

Luke had.. Ryan.

Then I was left with… _oh no.. Craig.._

So that's "Mr. Pretty Eyes"s name.. That's a nice name.

Marcel managed to keep control of "Brock"s weapon as soon as he grabbed it. "David" and "Ryan" put up more of a fight, but the guys managed to secure the weapons. "Craig" on the other hand, managed to tackle me to the ground, but I quickly reversed the positions so he was on the ground. He wouldn't stop moving so I was forced to punch him in the jaw, then I had the gun to his head. It took me a second to figure out how to speak again, but I finally found my voice.

"Get up." He obliged, standing next to his partners. I notice my Standby coming up behind the officers.

"Its about time.." I mutter, Lanai greeting me with a middle finger.

"Get in the back of the truck.." Luke commands. I look at him curiously. _What are you doing?_

They slowly move toward the truck, hands up in surrender. They don't have much of a choice with a gun aimed to them.

All of them but "Craig" are in the truck, he just looks at us with the 'are you serious?' look.

"What do you expect to get from this?" He speaks.

 _Oh God, his voice.._

"GET IN THE TRUCK!" Luke snaps. _No need to be rude.._

"Okay! Okay.." He mutters as he climbs into the truck.

Luke quickly pulls the door down and tosses the gun to the ground.

"Let's go!" He yells as the officers start banging on the door. Standby runs back to their SUV and we hop in too. Good thing this is an 8-person vehicle.

 _Welp that mission failed._ I thought as we drove off. I look at the rear view mirror to see the back of the truck opening.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"I'm so hungry!" Tyler exclaims.

"Hi hungry! I'm-.." Bryce starts before Tyler cuts him off with a death glare.

I chuckle at the end of the dining table. Its about 9am at the moment and everybody is down in the kitchen, just joking around.

"I want a puncake!" Tyler says.

"Old joke dude." Marcel responds. Simone smacks the back of his head and whispers something inaudible in his ear. I smile at how adorable they are. Luke must've noticed this and nudged me.

"When are you gonna find someone?" He says that louder than I would like for him to.

"Yeah, _when are_ you gonna find someone?" Lanai agrees as Brian puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on guys.. I don't need no man." They stare at me with doubt.

"We know you don't need one, but don't you want that comfort?" Lanai looks at me sincerely.

"Even if I did, how could I trust anyone? You guys are dating people within our circle. I can't just go find some random guy to join us so I can date him."

"I'm single?" Jonathan speaks up. I grin and cock my head at him.

"You're sweet, Jon. But I'm not interested."

"Worth a shot." He chuckles.

"At least get a fuck-buddy.." Tyler mumbles.

"TYLER!" Kelly smacks him and I laugh at them.

"See! You want what they have, don't you?" Luke punches my shoulder.

"No! J-just stop! It's a distraction. I have better things to be doing. Remember last time, Luke? I'm not going through that again." I get up from the table, grabbing my keys and storming out the door.

I hear low whispers of 'what last time?' and 'what is she talking about?'. I ignore them and get into car. My car is one of my safe places. I have a blacked out Dodge Charger, which I love to absolute pieces.

I don't know where I'm going, I just needed to avoid that conversation.

After like 20 minutes of just driving around aimlessly, I realize how thirsty I am. Usually I never leave without a water bottle but I guess that wasn't my main focus when I left. I spot a Starbucks a little further down the road, and speed past the car beside me to get there.

As I pull in I immediately get cut off by some douchebag in a mustang. _Bitch stole my spot._

Eventually I find a spot at the other side of the building. I walk in and realize its nearing lunchtime and the whole fucking city came to Starbucks.

I get in line and start analyzing the room, then analyzing the guy in front of me toe to head. _Why toe to head and not head to toe?_ Because why not? I'm different.

Dark shoes, tight jeans, _Damn.._ Amazing ass.. Leather jacket, and Blue hair? _Nice_..

He looks down at his phone before scanning the room. As he looks to his left, I notice the large bruise and cut on his jaw, sitting right under the frame of his glasses.

He looks behind him and I immediately look away. Can't have him thinking I was checking him out, cause I wasn't, even though he has a nice ass, or that he looks like he works out a lot.. Okay, maybe I was checking him out.

The line moves up and 'Mr. Nice Ass' starts ordering.

"We sticking to our regular today?" The barista asks.

"Yes, please." My head snaps toward him. That voice. I know it from somewhere.

The barista giggles and I roll my eyes. _Typical flirty girl._ He laughs too which makes it worse. He pays and tries to move out of the way.

"Soo, uh, why don't you ever try anything different?" She smiles at him. He just shrugs.

"I like that one. Why change?"

"Well, mayb-"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your daily flirt session but I'm kinda thirsty and would like to order." I cut her off because I'm tired of hearing this. He backs away looking embarrassed and she glares at me.

"Hey Trish, would you mind helping out this customer?" She calls over her young co-worker who was cleaning the countertop. I see the word 'trainee' on her name tag. If I had a guess, this girl was 16-17 at most.

"She's new and she was doing a task. Why don't you just help me?" I give her extra attitude for the fun of it.

"Because this customer here needs my assistance." She gestures towards 'Mr. Nice Ass' and smirks at me. I roll my eyes and look away. _Little Bitch._

She walks off and 'Trish' comes up to me, looking nervous as hell.

"What- uh, what can I get you?" She stutters.

"Alcohol." I mumble.

"I'm s-sorry we don't.."

"I'm kidding.. Just a Mocha Frappuccino please." I give her a sympathy smile. She nods and looks at the cash register like its gonna bite her if she touches it.

"Kid, how long have you worked here?"

"T-two days."

"You don't know how to work the register do you?"

"Uhm.. This is my first time.."

I look at her in disbelief and shake my head. You've got to be kidding me..

"Go back to cleaning the counter, okay? I'll get someone else to help me." I gave her no room for argument and she understood, walking back to the countertop. I look back at the bitch from before, who was leaning over the counter, talking to a very uncomfortable looking blue haired man. I guess I'll do it myself.

I walk around the counter to the register and start entering my order.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The bitch comes over and yells towards me.

"Putting in my own order because Ms. Trish here, has no fucking clue how to work it, because you're too busy flirting with an uncomfortable looking customer, to teach her.." I swipe my card and wait for the receipt to print.

"Customers aren't supposed to be behind the counter."

"Yeah? And employees are supposed to do their job. We done now?" I sign the receipt and walk back around the counter.

"Is there a problem here?" The manager comes up behind her.

"No sir, we just had a misunderstanding.." She tries to sweet talk him, and sadly it works. He nods and walks away.

I don't even bother arguing because I don't want to cause anymore of a scene. 'Mr. Nice Ass' comes up next to me as I wait for my drink.

"Sorry, she's like the cliché flirty barista that won't leave you alone. My friend's call her the 'White Girl Barista'." He leans toward me to make sure I can hear. I refuse to look at him.

"Says the guy who comes here so much the bitchy barista knows all your orders." I mutter. I really don't feel like talking to him.

"Hey! I don't… Okay that's fair." He responds. I smirk in victory.

"Y/N!" Another barista calls my name. I retrieve my self-ordered Frappuccino as I mutter a thank you to the guy.

"Y/N.. That's a nice name." He follows me to a table.

"Will you leave me alone?" I snap back at him.

"You interest me. Can I just learn a little bit about you, then I'll leave you alone?"

"You sound like a rapist."

"Opposite, actually."

"A virgin?"

"What did I do to deserve this abuse?"

"Talked to me."

"Come on.." He groaned. I finally spotted an empty table outside and made my way towards it.

"Okay fine. First, who even are you?"

"Craig Thompson, detective." He stuck his hand out.

I snapped toward him and finally got a good look at his face.

Those eyes, the glasses, the voice, the bruise, the name, his build, the job..

All the pieces starting fitting together.

 _Oh fuck.._


End file.
